How He Got Him and Lost Her
by katetheboneslover
Summary: After giving birth to their son, Brennan passes away. Booth still grieves for her even after four years. R
1. Four Years Later

**How He Got Him and Lost Her**

**By: Kate**

Okay, this is my second Bones Fanfic. This idea just popped out of my head and I just can't shrug it off so there, I submitted it... Sorry if I killed another character again...**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Bones. I only own the story plot, Lance Brennan-Booth and Jack Simon Hodgins

* * *

He was without a doubt his son. That hair, nose, mouth, chin…Everything! Except that crystal blue eyes and that wonderful smile that gave happiness and a feeling of warmness for everyone around him. And not to mention his intellect, which is very remarkable for a four year old who had faced so many hurdles in life; and his passion for science and other educational things. Although he was boy and the fact that resembled his father so much, he was an exact epitome of his mother.

He was born with a gestational age of 24 weeks. His father thought that he'd never survive the first night or the next and so on. But he had proved them wrong. He had beaten all odds and here he was now, celebrating his fourth birthday and hopefully, many more.

"Hey Lance!" greeted a woman, who was at the doorstep holding a box wrapped in blue and white wrap with a ribbon in it.

"Aunt Angela! " said the boy, his eyes widened as he saw what Angela was holding "You brought me a gift"

"Oh, sweetie, how could I ever forget?" said Angela.

For a moment, she stood there beside the little boy as she watched him open the present, his eyes widening, his heart beating fast out of curiosity. As she stared at him, she couldn't help but ask herself, "How could I ever forget? I lost my best friend."

"Oh, Auntie, it's cool" the little boy remarked, and anybody could see the happiness on his smile. He stood up and hugged Angela. "Thank you auntie"

He looked up to her. She couldn't help but cry when she saw his eyes. It was like looking at her again. They were as blue as hers. She remembered her. The old times when they had fun, before they even experienced commitments. Oh, how she missed those times!

"Auntie, why are you crying?" asked Lance.

"Oh, nothing sweetie! Something just got in my eyes" said Angela, wiping out her tears. "Uncle Hodgins is in the car, changing Simon also you're Aunt Cam told me she couldn't come."

"Oh, who told you I couldn't come?" said Cam, who was already standing in front of him.

"Auntie Camille! Good to see you "the boy said, his heart jumping with delight.

"Of course, I'd come baby!" Cam said as she kissed the boy and handed him his present.

"Hey kiddo!" Hodgins said, his hands full from carrying little Simon's car seat on his left hand and on his right, the diaper bag.

"So where's your dad?" asked Angela, who was by now, carrying her son

"Dad's still in his room… he didn't come out all day" answered the little boy. "Grandma and grandpa arranged this party for me"

"This isn't good. He can't just forget about his son's birthday. We have to go up there and confront him. " said Cam, who was angered by what Lance said.

"No, if anyone has to go up there, it should be me. I understand him. Booth's still grieving…After all, he still loves her. He always did" Angela said, concern and anxiousness written all over her face. "Jack, hold Jack Simon please."

As Angela climbed upstairs, she prepared herself for what she was about to witness. As she was ascending, her thoughts were on something else. She remembered her godson's first birthday. It was one of the happiest days of her life. He remembered him being carried by his proud grandfather, blowing the candle on his cake. Russ, who was beside him, was cheering for him. Angela was videoing everything. Almost everyone was there except Booth. He was out on the field, working like a dog on a case. Normally, he would just relax and not focus too much on these cases but not that day. She remembered him getting home on the other day very drunk.

Finally, she reached the last flight of stair. She walked pas the corridor and into the left, there was a door. She took a deep breath and pressed her head into it and listened to hear if any sound was coming from inside. She didn't hear anything. She tried to turn the knob but decided that it was better to ask Booth's permission to come in.

"Booth, it's me, Angela. Do you mind if I come in?"

Booth replied. "It's okay, Ange"

Angela turned the knob and opened the door. There she saw Booth, sitting at the foot of the bed, looking intently at a picture with tears cascading into his cheeks. She approached him and hugged him. The past four years wasn't that easy for him as it was for her.

"The times went by so fast huh?" He said, his voice trembling. He didn't remove his eyes from the picture. "It has been four, sad, empty years since the day I lost her."

"It's been four years since the day you got him"

* * *

_So should I still continue this?? If yes, I'm going to write about Lance's conception, birth and other flashbacks. Plus, I'll try to make the chapters longer. So you guys let me know..._


	2. The Will of the Wind

**_How He Got Him And Lost Her:_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**A/N: **OMG! I can't believe it took me a month and a few days to write this…(And I'm still not satisfied with it) Okay, I really, really promise to update this more often…Because I have to write something special in this story that has a Christmas theme…Sorry guys, really…I hope you're still reading this…

About this chapter, well, the letter has a significant part in this story, so I put it first before the fateful night....

**To Those Who Reviewed This: **Thank you so much…Your reviews inspired me…Really... I promise to install the next chapter by next week, I must rush this in time for Christmas...I have an idea :))

**Ruthie 68**---**Captain Rogue River**( Your review was totally inspiring!!! It made me so happy too:)---**Dr. Tempe Bones**---**Mustanggirlz07**---**Nocoldwater**---**Iamwriter**( Thanks...There is actually a reason behind the name and you'll soon find out)---**Angel1002**---**Gsrcrazy4greg** **suchagoodgirl**---**CSIloverZed**---**bb-4ever** :D---**Sweet LIL loz**...Thanks guys....

**Disclaimer: **Rich people own Bones :(

* * *

"It's been four years since the day you got him"

"I know, Angela" said Booth. "He reminds me of her everyday. I…I can't bear to look at him"

"Booth, you…you can't just ignore the living. He's your son. Yours and Tempe" Angela replied, she was somewhat dismayed at Booth's statement but quickly dismissed it.

Booth looked up at Angela for the first time. His big brown eyes, now welling up with tears, met hers. Angela could now see the real extent of Booth's feelings. For the first time in a long time, he cried. Angela was not used in seeing him cry but she didn't also want him to stop now that he was now pouring out all the emotions. It was better than him keeping it all inside, like what he did at Temperance's funeral.

Angela hugged him and when it was over, he detached from her embrace. They were about to talk and discuss things when a baby's cries were heard. Angela knew that it was her little Simon. _He is probably hungry,_ she thought. Although she didn't want to leave Booth yet, she had no choice, after all, little Simon wouldn't nurse on feeding bottles, he refused to use them. She stood up, went to the door and opened it.

"Think about what I said, Booth. You know that Lance needs you and it is not too late to change everything. And you know that Temperance had a choice and she chose him, so you better love him like you loved her." Angela said before finally closing the door.

Once again, Booth was alone. He turned his gaze at the picture he was holding. It was a picture of Tempe and him, they were happily smiling. The rest of the squints were at the back, dancing. He could not help but smile at the picture he was holding. It reminded him of the happier times when she was still alive. When things between them were alright. How he missed those times, and how he missed her!

But then again, Angela's words haunted him at that very moment that he pondered about the past four years. Somehow, there was a part of him that resented Lance's coming. He once wished that he didn't exist. But then again, part of him regretted that he ever thought of that. Somehow, his son's arrival helped him and Bones realize the true extent of their feelings to each other even for just a brief period of time. And that brief period became the best seventeen weeks of his life.

As Booth was reminiscing the old times, a gust of wind blew. _Damn, the window was open,_ he thought. He stood up and closed the window. When he came back, he noticed that the picture was nowhere insight.

"The wind must have blown it off somewhere. It has got to be in here"

He tried searching the bed, but it wasn't in there. Presuming that it must be under it, he went down and tried to search for it. While searching, he came upon something and when he got it out, he was surprised. It was a box with a ribbon, a gift, and a very dusty one. He didn't know what it was, he had never seen it before, but he was sure that it has been there for a long time.

He didn't have second thoughts on opening the box and that he did. Inside was a letter addressed to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw it. He'd recognize that penmanship anywhere. It was Temperance's. He carefully read the letter.

_Booth,_

_I do not know when you will find this or if you'll ever do. The last days were great, really great. I didn't know I could be this happy again. Thank you for teaching me the true value of having a family, I owe you so much. You have saved me countless times, loved me and cared for me at my worst. I wish I could repay you in a way somehow. I'm sorry, if I did not tell you about my illness. I didn't want to spoil the last remaining days that I could still be with you. I wanted to act as normal as possible, wanted the last to be the best, so that when you would look back, no tears would be in your eyes and a smile would be on your lips. But you know what? I 'm not afraid of death. I 'm not even worried of leaving the three of you because you know why? Because you're their father. I know you are going to take good care of Lance and Parker and you are going to be a good father to them. _

_Please tell Lance that I'm sorry if I cannot be his mother. I hope you tell him every night how much I loved him. And when he is big enough to understand everything, please give this gift and read this letter to him._

_I'm going to miss you all so much. Do not forget how much I loved you._

_Bones_

More and more tears fell as he read every word from the letter. By the time he got finished, he again looked inside the box and found again, a letter. This time, it was addressed to their son.

* * *

**Loved it or Loathed it….Tell me what you think…Reviews are totally appreciated…**

**SNEAK PEEK- How a simple birthday party can change everything for Booth and Bones**

* * *


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Okay, so this isn't exactly the third installment in the story…This is an author's note. Okay, I probably said that I was going to rush this story so that I could write a Christmas story for Bones and Booth…(a flashback story)… But I guess I was failing with that but still, I wanted to write a three part Christmas Story….about the whole pregnancy thing….And about family…That was why I came of with a solution…I'm going to write a spin-off story …Its title will be _**"The Perfect Christmas"**_**….**But in any case, I'm almost done with the third installment and I'd probably post it on Monday… And about the spin-off, I'll probably post it today or tomorrow…I believe that's it….Bye for now and you guys enjoy your holiday….Merry Christmas in advance everyone!!!!

_xoxo_**KATE**_oxox_

**Ummm….So please let me know what you think about the idea…Thanks….**


End file.
